Chain magazines in machine tools have the object of receiving a large number of tools, which, as necessary, are fed to a tool spindle and are used there to machine a workpiece. Chain magazines of this type have a continuous, peripherally driveably mounted magazine chain, on which tool receivers are provided to hold a respective tool. Chain magazines of this type are known in various arrangements. It is known from EP 1 615 745 B1, to configure a chain magazine angularly with a substantially horizontal upper leg and a downwardly extending lower leg. The magazine chain itself is located in a vertical x-y-plane, the tools being held in the tool receivers configured as tool clamps in such a way that they extend in the z-direction.
It is known from DE 195 03 482 C2, to arrange the magazine chain only in an upper guide extending substantially horizontally, the holder of the tools being substantially of the same type as that described above. All the configurations have in common that an optimal utilisation of space is not possible in the arrangement of the chain magazines.